The people you think you know
by NeonLights55
Summary: 13 years ago they left without looking back. Four girls. One crazy adventure. What happens when 38 kids are involved. What happens when the past comes back. What happens when you get pregnant and your boyfriend tells you to abort them. Well if you want to know then you better read. This story has it. Follow Kim, Grace, Julie and theboys in the adventure of their lives with 38 kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah Hyland- 18. Nov 24. As Sarah Anderson**

**Nick Merico- 17. Jan 17. As Nick Crawford**

**Ross Lynch- 17. Dec 29. Ross Crawford**

**Lulu Antarika- 17. Aug 22. Lulu Y Anderson**

**Ryan Potter- 17. Sep 12. As Ryan Anderson**

**Ann-Sophia Robb- 17. Dec 8. As Sophia Crawford**

**Samantha Bascanno- 17. Dec 26. As Samantha Anderson**

**Hayley Kiyoko- 17. April 3. As Hayley Kiyoko**

**Daniela Nieves- 16. June 21. As Daniela Garcia**

**Jake T Austin- 16. Dec 3. Jake Garcia**

**Dov Cameron- 16. Jan 15. Dov Crawford**

**Kelli Berglund- 16. Feb 9. Kelli Berglung**

**Bella Thorne- 16. Oct 8. Bella Anderson**

**Cierra Ramirez- 16. Mar 9. Cierra Garcia**

**Jack Griffo- 16. Dec 11. Jack Garcia**

**Sierra McCormick- 16. Oct 28. Sierra Anderson**

**Shuna Case- 16. July 17. Shuna Anderson**

**Jeremy Shada- 16. Jan 21. Jeremy Crawford**

**Brandon Soo Hoo- 16. Nov 2. Brandon Garcia**

**Zendaya Coleman- 16. Sep 1. Zendaya Garcia**

**Maia Mitchell- 16. Aug 18. Maia Anderson**

**Peyton List-15. April 6. Peyton Crawford**

**Madison Pettis- 15. July 22. Madison Garcia**

**Bradley S Perry- 15. Nov 23. Bradley Anderson**

**Ryan Newman- 15. April 24. Ryan Garcia**

**Ariel Winter- 15. Jan 28. Ariel Crawford **

**Jake Short- 15. MAY 30. Jake Garcia**

**Cameron Boyce- 14. May 28. Cameron Crawford**

**Ciara Bravo- 14. Mar 18. Ciara Anderson**

**Camren Bicondova- 13. Sep 22. (When she was younger and had her hair cut.. amazing dancer. Heard of 8 flavahz.) Camren Anderson**

**Hayden Byerly- 13. Oct 11. Hayden Garcia**

**G. Hannelius- 12. Dec 22. G Crawford**

**Baliee Madison- 12. Oct 15. Bailee Anderson**

**Davis Cleveland- 11. Feb 5. Davis Anderson**

**Kaitlyn Maher- 10. Jan 10. Kaitlyn Crawford**

**Skai Jackson- 9. April 8. Skai Garcia**

**Mia Talerico- 8. Sep 17. Mia Crawford**

**McKenna Grace- 8. Aug 3. As McKenna Crawford**

**Crawford- Kim's Family**

**Anderson- Julie's Family**

**Garcia- Graces Family**

**NOW. LETS GET STARTED.**

* * *

Kim's P.O.V

I woke up to my alarm blaring through my ears. I quickly shut it off and took a glance at the clock. It was 6:05. I groaned and quickly got up remembering that today was Monday. School for the kids. I got up and went to take a quick shower. Before I go on I should tell you exactly who I am.

My name is Kimberly Crawford. But call me Kim. I am 29 years old and im raising a family of 38 kids. And no I'm not alone. I live with my two best friends in the world. Jukie Anderson and Grace Garcia.

The reason I'm not living with a spouse or anything like that is because of what happened 13 years ago to all of us.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo hoping to see him. And thank God I did. And he was alone. So this was a great time to tell him._

_"Hey Jack." I said walking to the boy who was practicing in a golden brown bo staff. _

_"Hey Kim. What are you doing here." He said giving me a peck on the cheek._

_"Well I wanted to tell you something." I said. Man how am I going to do this. I thought._

_"Sure. Anything." He said dropping the bo staff and walking closer to me. Here we go. _

_I-i'm p-pregnant." I said with tears streaking down my face. _

_"WHAT"!?_

_"I'm Pregnant. " I said even louder._

_"But I thought we used protection." He said freaking out._

_"Well maybe it broke. Why are you so mad." I said raising my voice higher at each word._

_"Oh I don't know Kim. IM SEVEN TEEN FOR GOD SAKE. IM NOT READY TO TAKE CARE OF MY GIRLFRIEND AND THE ABOUT TO BE OUR BABY. WHY DON'T YOU ABORT ITOR SOMETHING." He said yelling. I quickly wiped the hot steaming tears pouring down my face. That was when I knew I had enough._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT I DONT NEED YOU. I CAN RAISE THIS CHILD ALL BY MYSELF. I DONT NEED YOU. INFACT WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU FUCKING BASTARD." with that I let ignoring the calls of my name. I ran home and packed my things. Then I ran to the airport. Well I didn't really run. More liked called a cab. When I got there you wouldn't believe who I saw. It was Grace and Julie. How the hell would they be leaving and not tell me about it. Well I'm going to so I don't have any room to talk. I ran up to them and they saw me and had guilt with happiness in their faces. We talked about why we were hear. And well it was because of the pregnancy for sll of us. So we were all pregnant. Wow._

_We talked about the same thing. Julie told Jerry that she was pregnant. And all he did was yell and tell her to abort them. The same thing wiith Grace and Brody. What was the matter with these people. They are so ungrateful. We decided to go to Florida and live our lives together. _

_~End of Flashback~_

_We had enough to but an appointment. A couple of months later we had kids. I had a girl named Ciara. Julie had a kid named Camren. Grace had a boy named Hayden. A couple of years later we adopted kids. The only thing is, is that we adopted 35 of them. Crazy I know. But if you are still wondering if 2 wwe still lived in the apartment. Well no. Instead we moved and brought a mansion. It was extremely beautiful. Wanna know how we got the money. Well it's _all because of our carerrs. I am a make up artist for movies and models. Grace is an actress. She get picked now and then. Julie was famous for finding a cure for cancer. She is also a designer and has four clothing lines so far.

Anyway back to reality. I got up threw on some jeggings and a tank top with a hood over it. I went out to the hallway to wake the kids. I went to Nick and Rosses rooms first. Then I went to Lulu and Sophia. Then Samantha and Hayley. Then Ryan and Jack. Dove and Kelli. Bella and older Cierra. Sierra and Shauna. Jeremy and Brandon. Zendaya and Madison. Maia and Peyton. Girl Ryan and Ariel. Jake and Cameron. Ciara and Camren. G and Baliee. And Kaitlyn and all shared a room but lrt me tell you they are HUGE. Each room have 2 bbathrooms and closets. A 70'' flat screan. 2 computers and almost every single electronic you could think of.

The only ones who aren't sharing a room are Sarah, Davis, and Daniela. Sarah was to old to share, Davis was the only younger boy, and Daniela was just because.

I got downstairs only to meet Julie and Grace cooking eggs, backen, biscuits, and sausages. They were also making pancakes. But they were all different. There were blueberry, chocolate chip, strawberry, cinnamon, and banana flavors. Grace handed me a cup of coffee. I moaned at the taste and hotness rushing on my tongue.

"Morning peoples. " I said while helping Grace with the table. The breakfast table and dinner tables were extremely long like 40 or 45 seats. What can I saw where a big happy family.

"Morning Kimmers." They said back. After about 20 more minutes the stairs were filled with feet. There were alot of 'good morning' 'sup' and 'I need help with my hair.'

We all sat at the table said our prayers and ate. There were a lot of moaning in delight.

"Man Aunt Julie your cooking is the best." Bella said getting up to put her plate away.

"Yeah it totally is."Ros said getting up doing the same. Then breakfast was over and plates were washed.

"Well what about us." Geace said referring to me and here.

"Nothing personal." Zendaya said grabbing

"Just not the greatest." Cameron said.

"But we still love you guys." Dove threw in. She was always the one to bring happiness with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Awww. We love you guys to." I said. We gave each of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now get you bags and lunches, and get out." Then there were keys jjingling, bags zipping, and doors opening and shutting.

They have grown up very fast. They were almost all in high school.

Sarah was in college here in Florida very close to home.

Nick, Ross, Lulu, boy Ryan, Sophia, SaSamantha, and Hayley were all Juniors

Daniela, Jake T, Dove, Kelli, Bella, Cierra, Jack, Sierra, Shauna, Jeremy, Brandon, Zendaya, and Maia are all sophomores

Peyton, Madison, Bradley, girl Ryan Ariel, and Jake were all freshman

Cameron, Ciaea, Camren, and Hayden were in the eight grade.

G, and Baliee were in the seventh grade

Davis was Iin sixth grade

Kaitlyn and Skai were in fourth grade

Mia, and McKenna were in third.

Wow that's fast.

I went to the dinning room and helped straighten up. Speaking of rooms let me tell yoh how many we have.

There are 30 rooms, a bathroom in each and five more ordinary bathrooms. There four floors. The first floor is the main floor where we have the dinning table, living room, and what you'd normally see. The kitchen was humongous. It had every cooking material you could think of.

The second floor was where the rooms were.

The third floor was our floor. It had a runway, for Grace, a designer room for Julie and a make up department more me.

And the last floor was where everything was. It had about five game rooms. A place where you could hang out. A kitchen, and some bars. It had a pool, basketball court, tennis court, and soccer field. It also had a gymnasium. The girls well some of them do gymnastics or they cheerlead. It has a study room, a spa room, a gym, a gigantic dojo that had every single thing you would expect. We all took it so why not. It has a music studio, a dance room, and a skating rink. It has more but you'll learn that later. I was called in to do some make up for 'The Walking Dead.' I quickly told Julie and Grace and left in my shiny eed Ferrari as rode to work.

* * *

**Well thank you for rreading and please make sure you review. For the next chchapter I want you guys to tell me who you want to speak first. The first reviewer who does is going to win and your person from this story will get to speak in their first P.O.V. So get to those and tell me what should happen or what you want to hear. It could be love/romance, hate, drama. What ever you want to read. And this is for everybody! So bye and REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Kelli's** P.O.V**

As soon as we were done with the hugging and kissing. We ran over to Sahara's car. It's was me, Bella, Cierra, Samantha, and Hayley. She dropped us off at Marino High. I straightened my outfit after getting out of the car. I wore a lace top, lace short shorts, and lace flats with a bow on them. What can I say I love lace outfits. For jewelry I wore some golden hoops, silver diamond music notes necklace, and a charm braclet on my laft hand, and a gold bangle set. I had my stitch Galaxy phone in my hand, and my purse in my other hand. I know what you're wondering. Purse in school. What happend to bapack. Well consider this as my other bag. It holds my phone, gum, keys, lip gloss, little make up, sunglasses, earrings, and a granola bar.

Three other cars came over. They were all Range Rover's. A black one, white one, and a navy blue one. The black one was Rosses. He had Nick, Boy Ryan, Jake T, Jack, Brandon and Jeremy.

Then it was Lulu in the white Range Rover. She had Sierra, Zendaya, Shauna, Maia, Peyton, Madison, girl Ryan, and Ariel.

Then it was Sophia. She had every one else. She first dropped Skai, Kaitlyn, Mia and McKenna at Marino Elementary. They parked and came back. Well al, but Sarah. She had to go to college. I had all my classes with Dove, and Jake T. And here were my classes.

**1st period: Language/ Writing. Mrs. Roman. Rm. 132**

**2nd Period: Math/ Geometry. Ms. Tullis. Rm. 126**

**3rd Period: French. Mr. Wishards. Rm. 115**

**4th Period: Social Studies/ World History. Mrs. Nandez. Rm.128**

**5th Period: Science/ Chemistry. Mr. Alexander. Rm. 135**

**6th Period: Health/ Character Education. Mr. Edward. Rm. 122**

**~Lunch. I hour break.~ **

**7th Period: Physical Education. Mr. Arnold. Rm. Gymnasium**

**8th Period: Art. Mrs. Foley. Rm. 232**

**9th Period: Creative Writing. Mr. Rowan. Rm. 123**

**~Dismissal or Car Pick Up.~**

That was my my schedule for Monday. It changes every day. Not the classes but the order. The only thing that changes is Art. I have it on. Monday, and Tuesday. The other days I have like Wednesday, Thursday and Friday I have music. And let me tell you I'm not the best at singing. I can play the guitar, piano, and drums.

I walked down the hall with Dove and Bella on my side. She has 1st, 3rd and 7th period with her. We entered the class and sat in class at the same table. In the thrid row, second table. People started to come in, and that's when class started. Yahhh! Hint sarcasm.

**Cameron's P.O.V**

After getting out of the car with Sophia I made my way to the school. I went into my 1st period class which was Social Studies. I took my seat which was he fourth table in colum two. I was talking to Jake when Camren and Ciara walked in. I couldn't help but stare at her. Her outfit totally showed her carves. She wore an orange 'Dance like everyone's watching' Tee that showed her sides a little. Because of that she wore a black tube top. Orange skinny jeans, with black and white vans. She wore danngeling snowflake earrings, charm braclet, and I could see a ring on her left hand. She was applying eos on her lips. It mad them more pinker. She had her white beats on her shoulders, but her phone was in her hand. I was staring at her to long that she looked back and cought my gaze. She smiled. Man her smiles are amazing. That's only one of the many things I love about her. She was creative, athletic, smart, beautiful, and she was an AMAZING dancer. She was Iin a group called 8 flavahz. They aren't famous, but they don't care they only do it for dancing. That's what I love. I smiled back and stared down at my lap and lightly blushed.

"Well I see somebody has a crush." Jake sang. I blushed, and punched his arm. They took a seat behind us and class started.

**Rosses P.O.V**

I parked my car and me, Nick, Lulu, Samantha, and Hayley walked to our first period class. Science. I heard that we were dissecting frongs. The girls did not like it at all. Thwe only person who did was Hayley. Samantha, and Lulu begged Mr. Simmons not to but they he did anyway.

I took my seat in the middle of the room next to Nick. Next to us was Samantha, Lulu, and Hayley. The project was fun. Lulu, and Samantha had disgusted faces. I only snickered at them. We made our way through the rest of the day. And it was time for Language.

**Dove's P.O.V**

For school I wore a golden lace peplum top, with some golden skinny jeans. My shoes were pump heels wih ribbons on them. For jewelry I wore a black lace and chain necklace. Metal lace earrings, and a golden braclet. I put gold eye shadow on. I had my purse and phone. iPhone 5c. You can tell that I to love lace. Me, and Kelli were walking to our next class when the bitch of the school came up to us. The whore that nobody likes. The girl who had so much sex in one day that Iit was wierd how she could still be here. Uhg. Kennedy. Kennedy Drake. **(Sorry if your name is Kennedy or Drake.)**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dorks fof Marino High." She said in a high pinched voice. I cringed at the voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the slutty bitch at Marino High." Kelli said mocking her voice. She wasnt wrong. I mean look at her. She had a black tube top on with white shorts. Withblack six inch high heels. Her whiwhite bleached blonde hair hanging over her arms and down her back. Silver earrings, necklace, and bracelets. Also with a black purse.

"You better watch that mouh of yours little girl." She said stepping closer.

"And if we don't."I said also taking a step fowardtillwe were face to face. She was a little bit taller than me since she was wearing heels.

"I'll just do this." She turned around and Ross was walking this way. She grabbed him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to do something so bad. But then 7t would make it obvious that I well... like him. I just sat or well stood there as if nothing was happening. The only person who knew about me liking Ross was Kelli. But how did _she_ out of eeverybody in the world. I rolled my eyes and ttook Kelli's arm and went to class.

**Zendaya's P.O.V**

I sat outside of the scschool on tthe stairs with girl Ryan, Ariel, Shauna, and Peyton. We were waiting for everyone else. I was on my phone listing to some beats of music in my sequin top, with white skinny jeans. Tapping my foot that was ccovered in my vans. I checked the time on my watch. I couldn't on my phone cause it was on an app. Yeah I'm that lazy.

"Where are they." Maia said getting irritated.

"Were right here so calm your ass and lets go." Daniela snapped. Maia growled and glared. Daniela just rolled her eyes and went into Sophia's car. I went to Lulu's car but not before putting my phone in my purse. Right as we left it started to rain. I smiled when the rain droppings fell down on the windows. My smile quickly faded when I remembered what happened.

~Flashback.~

_I sat in my room under my bed softly crying my eyes out. It felt like hours. My dad and mom just came back drunck and started to beat my with his belt. It hurt like hell. I heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs. It came closser and closser. Heavier and heavier. My door clicked open until it opened. In came my dad. _

_"Come out, come out. You knkw what happens when you don't come out." I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what happens when I don't come out. He takes me to his room and strip off his close and rip off mine. He would kiss me roroughly and you know what else._

_I stood up infront of him. He came closer and his right hand collided into mine. I fell back on the floor. He yelled at me to stand up. And I did._

_He did everything to me. He kicked, punched, slapped, and yell at me. He laughed hysterically and left the room. I walked, well more like wobbled , towards my full length mirror. I saw that I had a bleeding eye, busted mouth, cracked nose and more. I started crying out of my other eye. I couldn't take this anymore. I wouldn't let him treat me like I'm trash at the bottom of his shoe. I packed light so really all I packed was my phone. Before I left I used make up to cover up all the brusis. The only excape was threw the window. I was scared of doing that because of my broken ankle. I then heard footsteps coming closer. Here we go._

_I climbed out my window and jumped landing on my trampoline. I heard screaming, and yelling. I quickly ran out as fast asi could. But then it started raining. I ended up in an adoption center. I walked in and walked to the office. _

_"How may I help you." She said eyeing me._

_"Um.. Could I stay to be adopted." I said with a little bit of hope. The rest of my hope died when all the abouse started. _

_"Sure. Name." she asked typing on the ccomputer. _

_I gave her all my information. She led me to a room. It was small but ok. I saw a girl there who was about my age. 12-13_

_That was the rest of my life until I came in to the Crawford- Anderson- Garcia home. They loved me ever since._

_~End of Flashback.~_

And they still do. We reached our home and got out. I ran into the home before my hair could get wet. Yes I am that type of person. _  
_

"Hey mommies." I yelled as we entered the house. I hass Skai in my arms. She wanted me to pick her up. Man she is a diva.

"Kitchen." I heard Grace; my mom yell.

We all went to the kitchen. Yeah that's big. We only saw Aunt Julie and Grace.

"Wait were is Aunt Kim?" Bailee said. We all started searching around for her.

"Don't worry. She is at work." Aunt Julie said.

"Walking Dead." Skai said rolling her eyes.

"Yes" they both said.

"So while you guys do your homework we made snacks." Grace said.

"We, or me." Aunt Julie said wkwiggling her eyebrows. We all laughed knowing that Grace could not cook.

"Whatever. At least I helped." She said defending herself.

"Yeah you did. By eating them." Julie said. We all burst into laughter while her face turned red.

There in front of us were brownies, cookies, and milk or juice. I grabbed two brownies and a cookie with milk. I walked up the the second floor where the bedrooms were. Seconds later Madison came in.

"Hey girl." She said going to her bed.

"Hey Maddy." I said finishing my homework. It was 7 and dinner. We had pasta, garlic bread, and salad.

I finished up and went to bed waiting for the next day.

**Thanks guys for reading. I really hope you rreview. Give me some ideas please. I want to know what you want!**


End file.
